Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a circuit structure for a capacitive touch panel, and more particularly is related to a circuit structure for a capacitive touch panel used to reduce the impedance of the circuit structure in the capacitive touch panel.
Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the utilization of the capacitive touch panel is more and more popular, and it may replace the mouse in the future. The user doesn't need to spend too much time in learning how to use the mouse, and the fingers are used to replace the keyboard, the mouse and the touch pen, so that the user can instinctively and simply browse the interne, check email or operate other application software.
The conventional capacitive touch panel is coating a circuit structure, such as Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) or Antimony Tin Oxide (ATO), on a transparent glass. When the human finger touches the capacitive touch panel, the human finger will absorb a little current from the touch panel and the touch panel will calculate the percentage of the absorbed current to find the X-axis Y-axis coordinate of the touch location. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,049 discloses a circuit structure with two conductive ends in a capacitive touch panel, as shown in FIG. 1A and the U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,811 discloses a circuit structure with single conductive end in a capacitive touch panel, as shown in FIG. 1B. However, the impedances of the circuit structures in the prior arts described above are large enough to weaken the touch signal. Therefore, the touch signal transmitted in the touch panel will be affected and the touch location will be determined at the wrong position. The reliability of the touch panel will be decreased.
Therefore, there is a need to design a circuit structure to reduce the impedance of the circuit structure so as to increase the reliability of the touch panel.